Distraction
by ToxicStudios
Summary: Two best friends find themselves needing a distraction from the harsh elements of the Shadow Realm, only for it to bring them closer than expected. Rated for lemon.


COPYRIGHT:  
>I do not own Mabinogi. The document is intended for fan use only and not for sale.<br>No Copyright infringement intended.

Lilythorn suppressed a shiver as the rush of electricity _'whished' _past her and lit up the bulky shadow warrior just a handful of yards in front of her. She docked a projectile into her bow skillfully and with a well-aimed release let the arrow fly forward and pierce the ugly brute right in the forehead, sending it onto its back where it lay lifeless on the ground.

"Nice shot," came the mocking voice from behind her. The purple-haired archer turned to see her slightly shorter friend smirking at her with elegantly folded arms, an elaborately decorated wand in one of his hands. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the lighting-based aura still radiating around him had done most of the work.

"Quit mock-" She was cut off by a sudden immense pain in the back of her skull and a loud _'thud'_ sound. The sensation of her body falling helplessly to the ground was recorded in her mind as her eyes fell shut, the last thing she saw being a rush of furious, dark energy swirling around her friend and a glimpse of midnight-colored armor.

She wasn't sure how long later it was when the faint, flickering glow of orange on the other side of her eyelids woke her up. Her eyes blinked open groggily and her clumsy mind took a survey of herself. An uncomfortable chill was encased around her, despite the fire brimming to her right, and beneath her was a the soft touch of a garment to create a barrier between her and the dewey grass. Upon further inspection, she realized it was black. Her cheek nuzzled it and the tip of her nose rested in its soft folds to recognize a lingering scent. Pale eyes glanced up to see the poison-purple Shadow Realm sky beneath dark green leaves just barely clinging to the gray tree next to her, catching the majority of a gentle downpour of rain so it merely sprayed her lightly where it would've normally soaked her to the skin. That answered her chill. A forced gulp cleared the lump in her throat and she groaned as she forced herself to sit up. The movement made her shudder and she realized her skin was bare - only her cotton white bra and panties hung on her form. Her thin arms jerked around her and her knees shot up against her torso, a squeak jumping out of her mouth.

"Where's my clothes?" she screamed. A snowy-white head poked out from behind the tree and blinked at her.

"Oh, you're up," Adrameleck teased. "Good."

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" she hissed again through clenched teeth.

"Yyyyeeeeaaahhh," he cooed, stepping around the tree to stand near her. He wore his enchanted, thousand-shades-of-green garment (Lilythorn swore it once belonged to an elf) that was normally never seen from under his black robe. The comfort beneath her must had been his... That was nice. He brushed his hands against each other and put one on his hip. "A shadow warrior knocked you out and ran with it," he explained, not looking at her directly.

"What?" she gasped. "My Tioz? Did you get it back?"

"Well..." the young boy tip-toed with his words, reaching for something of a familiar color from his bag. "Yes, but you should kn-" Lilythorn wouldn't let him finish. She sprang up and snatched the armored clothing from him, only to pull back half of what a Tioz should be. The torso remained intact, but the skirt that used to flood outward around the legs of the wearer was gone and all that remained was torn, blackened ends of what wouldn't even cover a wearer's waist. At once, she shot her gaze to the young wizard next to her and narrowed her lavender eyes.

"You BURNED my Tioz?" she barked. Adrameleck's lips curved upwards into a cheeky smile and he shrugged, rustling the leaf-like shoulder pads of his outfit.

"It was an accident. I had to get it away from a shadow warrior," he clarified. Lilythorn's nose wrinkled angrily and she tossed the Tioz remains angrily onto the sodden ground.

"Well why didn't you just put the robe onto me instead of putting it on the ground and getting it all wet?" she snapped, hands on her bare hips. She had gotten over her shyness and let it morph into ferocity. Her knuckles were on the shelves created by her hip bones; she was pathetically skinny, but her torso made an amusing shape like that of one of those porcelain vases in the market that everyone stopped and stared at but never bought. The 15-year-old mage had turned his back on his friend, but now he turned back to look over his shoulder, swinging his long, white ponytail as he did.

"I'm not dressing you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lilythorn stomped her bare foot onto the ground, only to plop back down onto the ebony robe beneath her, cross her arms, and pout.

"Thanks for making me cold then!" she growled, sticking her tongue out at the boy before averting her gaze back to the blazing fire to which she inched closer too. Her ears noticed the dancing chuckle of Adrameleck as he giggled at her behind her back and jerked up her bag from the ground to fumble through it. "What are you doing?" she snarled.

"Looking for something for you to w- ... Do you not pack ANY spare clothes?"

"I don't expect people to burn my clothes!" she spat venomously, once again wiggling her nose.

"And yet..." came Adrameleck's curious tone. "You pack these?" Lilythorn looked up to see her back-up pair of underwear dangling aimlessly from the tip of her partner's finger, a suave grin on his lips. Only, this underwear wasn't white like the ones she wore currently. These were painted a frilly, lacy, pink. The archer's face loaded with blood and she instantly retaliated.

"You never know when you might need a back-up!" she squalled, reaching for them but before she had gotten very far the mage tossed the undergarment carelessly back into her bag, muttering a "whatever". "Still cold!" she growled, folding her arms in front of her cushiony chest (which her bra decided to cling to not-so-faithfully to thanks to the rain) and glaring at the white-haired boy.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he shot back as he walked over to the fire and crouched down next to her. In the orange glow of the flames, Lilythorn noticed the touch of red on the tip of his nose. He was cold too. Stupid rain. She glanced at the ruddiness decorating his face, laying softly between his cheek bones and deep green eyes. That was from the cold too wasn't it?

"I don't know!" she muttered. "Didn't they teach you this in Magic school? Or at Shadow Mission training camp? Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" The frustration wafted over his face, insetting his eyes and turning his lips into an annoyed curve.

"Okay, okay!" he snarled. "Just shush!" The white-haired boy kicked his shoes off (with obvious agitation) and stood up on his knees where he pulled his green garment over his head and off in one swift movement, leaving him in soft (or at least they looked it) white cotton boxers. Before Lilythorn had the chance to blink his arms were clasped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him so her in-side shoulder and at least half of her back was pressed against his chest. Her eyes shot wide and the heat in her face made her forget she was cold.

"W-Wh-Wha-What are you doing?" she stuttered stupidly.

"It's called body heat," Adrameleck hissed back irritably. "Or did you miss that in Shadow Mission training?" A rather large dollop of rain trickled through their tiny canopy overhead and dropped down so it splattered Lilythorn right at the most northern point of her spine. This sent an aggravating chill through her to which she shivered and stopped her arguing. She didn't see the boy's smirk. It was almost as if nature was siding with him.

The sound of chattering teeth broke an up 'til now ignored silence between them and the frozen archer shuddered, pulling her fists to her chest.

"Cold..." she groaned. Adrameleck blinked down at his friend (She was curled up against his side, stiff with cold, so she actually looked smaller than him.) and rose a hand towards the fire, beckoning the energy to jump from him to it as an aura surrounded it for half a second before the flames burst to life and leapt higher into the air. Not a moment after he had done this, a rumble above them barked some defiance and the gentle rain turned into an onslaught. The fire sizzled out in mere seconds and raindrops like needles of ice pelted the two. Lilythorn let out a startled squeak and jumped to her feet. Adrameleck was right behind her, snatching up his robe from the ground as he did. The two found their way against the trunk of the gray tree, the limbs and leaves overhead failing to keep out much moisture.

"Aaahhh!" the purple-haired girl squealed as she pressed her back against the tree's stem. "Whhhhyyy?" Adrameleck found his way under the tree a moment after her and put a hand up on the trunk to lean as if touching it like it were a 'base' would have some significance.

"The gods hate us," he growled as he looked up. His hand was planted near the crook of her shoulder and she was between him and the tree. The falling water seeped through and drenched them, flatting Lilythorn's normally fluffy hair against her scalp and making it plaster to her cheeks were it was supposed to curve around and frame her face. Droplets of water dripped down between her eyes and down the length of her nose, creating little tracks. At his height, the young mage's eyes would naturally zero in on her jugular that snaked up her neck, and that's where he starred as he watched a raindrop make its way down the curve of her neck, over the lump of her collarbone, and down a seemingly made pathway until it dripped down between her -

"Adra!" she hissed his nickname, making his eyes dart up to her face. "Quit staring!" Despite her squawking her arms were clinging desperately to his neck and the water that coated his chest made her skin practically stick to his. The wizard ignored the heat on his cheeks and shook his soaked bangs from his eyes (as well as his thoughts from his head) and reached into the drenched robe he carried to pull out a gaudy, unpolished stone. He held it between his two outside fingers and his palm and expertly flipped his last three fingers into their insignia as he whispered ancient words under his breath. A mass of growling and heavy rolling sounds emerged behind them as a swirl of earthy aura brought to life a familiar stone golem. He pointed to a large pile of boulders just beyond the "haven" of their tree and the golem thudded forward to do its master's bidding. As the golem worked, Lilythorn clung to her friend and noticed the shaking of his fingers as he held the golem stone. She wasn't the only one here who was cold.

It wasn't moments later that the golem had stacked all the boulders and arranged them in such a way that they made something of a makeshift, cave-style shelter. With a sigh of relief, Lilythorn abandoned her hold on Adrameleck and rushed forward towards the cave. The white-haired mage, dropping his enchants so his golem disappeared and dropping the used up golem stone, hurried after her.

Inside, Lilythorn watched as Adrameleck pulled the white hair band that held his ponytail out swiftly which sent his long, wet hair into a messy disarray over his shoulders and back. It went past his shoulders, far longer than hers. With a giggle, the archer shook her head like a dog, hoping to free herself of some of the water, and sent her hair into every direction other than down. The mage rolled his eyes as he leaned sideways and twisted the water out of his snow-colored locks before doing the same with the black robe in his hand.

"Here," he said afterwards as he threw the messy robe to his friend. "Dry off for what you can." Lilythorn caught it ungracefully, blinking because he hadn't dried off first. Nudging the thought away, she tried to get what water off her body she could and then handed the robe to Adrameleck so he could do the same. Even though the robe had long since had it, they rang it out one more time and laid it onto the dirt so they could sit on it.

Lilythorn, finally rendered quiet, pulled her knees up to her chest and chewed her bottom lip nervously (or maybe it was from the cold). A loud sigh forewarned her of the young wizard as he nudged close to her again and pulled her to him. The action was done absentmindedly, like it was second-nature, so it was second-nature that Lilythorn hid her face in the crook of his neck and threw her arms around his torso as she shivered. It was second-nature that he rested a hand on her outside shoulder and ran it up and down her arm to keep her warm. It wasn't second-nature however that his hand that had pulled them together lingered airily over her waistline. Lilythorn wanted to think about it, but she was too cold - she didn't care. She expressed her distaste for the cold with a loud sigh.

"You ok?" she muttered half-heartedly. She felt him nod as she curled up against him. "F-fire..." she begged under her breath. A frown contorted the young mage's lips as he held out his palm and willed the aura to form. His shaky movements poked him like needles and embers flickered from his hand for a moment before disintegrating into nothingness.

"No good..." he growled. "Sorry." He hung his head low so it was against hers and his cheek was against her forehead. The archer felt the unsteady exhale of his breath and its warmth; it was nice, and she wished she could catch it in her hands and hold it against her frigid nose. Neither of them seemed to care anymore that they were both almost naked and had to be held to each other for survival.

Lilythorn sighed loudly, but it came out in puffs of choppy breath, and groaned her discomfort before pulling herself tightly against him. She rose and weaved a long, slender leg between his, her muscles twitching horribly.

"Lily..." he choked out as he squeezed her leg between his, only because he understood she was freezing. "What are you doing?"

"So...cold..." she whispered as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. He straightened up just a little and looked down. His emerald eyes blinked when he realized he had a picture-perfect above-view of her supple chest where her bra refused to cover her. He found and digested a lump in his throat in the same swallow.

"Li - ... Lily!" he peeped out again, only to feel her incredibly hot breath on his collarbone which made him draw on his first attempt at her name, then snap at her the second time when he forced himself back to reality. She had been breathing deeply against his skin in order for it to reflect back on her own and warm her nose up. The curled-up girl blinked up at him like a frightened cat after he had "yelled" at her.

"What?" she squeaked. Adrameleck gulped again. When she had looked up it revealed the length of her neck which still had a few water droplets she had neglected to wipe off weaseling their way south. Not to mention, he got a view of her purple glass-stained gaze which was glossy with her current disposition. The combination made his mouth twitch open slightly, but he was no fool, and caught himself before he looked as such. This however could not stop the red that decided to dance across his features.

"D-Don't do that," he muttered, only to mentally curse himself for stuttering. The skin where she had exhaled was left burning intensely and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not - not that he'd admit to either.

Lilythorn's lip protruded into a pout as she sat up straighter but snuggled herself against him anyways.

"This is the only warmth I have though!" she argued and watched as his lip quivered because he couldn't think of what to say (because he knew she was right).

"Well...quit...breathing on me!" The last part of his statement seemed to explode from his mouth, while the first few words seemed forced, as if he couldn't find them. Was that frustration? A feline-like smile popped up on Lilythorn's lips and she leaned into his neck again, exhaling slowly so her breath clung to his skin. Her grin curved into a smirk when she watched the goose bumps stand up in the crook of his neck and a rather noticeable shudder ran through him. This was amusing because she knew Adrameleck never shuddered. "Q-Quit!" he barked again, this time throwing himself away from her a little. The purple-haired girl's lips flipped into a pout as she stared at him.

"I'm only trying to keep you warm!" she cooed as her gaze scanned over him. His long hair clung to him and some of it even got in his eyes, giving the illusion that his gem-like irises were hiding behind the locks. Her eyes fell on his chest, which wasn't bulky or anything but had a tiny curve of tone. Lavender eyes kept glancing over him, darting from one place to the next, until he spoke up.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a legitimately confused voice, cocking an eyebrow. Lilythorn wasn't entirely sure what possessed her to say this (or rather, what was making her act like this) but she replied by inching closer to her friend again and slowly reaching up so a finger coiled itself around a lock of his hair so she could repeatedly twirl it affectionately.

"You," she purred. The back of her mind screamed at her. The cold must be making her drunk. That's it! Blame the cold...! ...This certainly did serve as a lovely _**distraction**_ from said cold.

Meanwhile, Adrameleck could imagine pulses from her touch sending electrical signals right up the length of his hair towards his head where it collided with his brain for an effect that was a splash of ...something. Can a _thought_ literally _feel _sweet? He didn't stop to contemplate it because he grabbed her hand and untangled it from his locks.

"Lily, you're not acting like yourself." The archer rolled her eyes.

"Frankly, you're not acting like yourself either!" He refused to accept that, but in his mind he wasn't denying it, and instead he puckered his lips shut so as not to argue.

"C'mmoooonn..!" Lilythorn drawled out. "This will keep us warm!" Adrameleck's green eyes blinked wide in surprise. Was she implying...? In the moment he got lost in his thoughts, the young woman next to him had jumped forward so suddenly that he didn't notice until her lips brushed against his. All in a split second, Adrameleck's voice caught in his throat, his cheeks flushed furiously, and he growled under his breath as he gripped her shoulders tightly and shoved her hard. She landed perfectly on the robe beneath them with him hovered above her, hands still attached to her shoulders.

"_What _are you doing?" he repeated with what sounded like anger, but the heat emanating from his face keyed Lilythorn in that he was more scared than mad.

"I want a kiss..." she begged in her cutest voice, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair that fell around them like a veil. She giggled as she played with it. The young mage eyed her curiously and then realized a second later that this was a mistake because his gaze almost immediately dropped down to her chest. Too late. It was a _**distraction.**_ She yanked and pulled him down to her level where his lips crashed down onto hers. This time, he had no where to shove her and she had a tight grip on his hair. She could feel the tenseness that reverberated throughout his body and somewhere in the part of her mind that had thrown caution to the wind she hoped that would ebb away soon. Her eyes drifted shut to revel in the warmth that came from him over her and being so close, almost swooning at the pleasantness. Rather than sinking softly into the kiss as one would expect, a swell of "anything you can do I can do better" syndrome swelled up inside Adrameleck and he demanded her hands from his hair where they were forced to the ground on either side of her head. Her eyes shot open as his lips came to life in the kiss and pressed back against hers with surprising vigor for half a second before plucking her mouth as he pulled back. Having gotten her attention, he looked down at her. He had every intention of lecturing her, but when his eyes fell on the sight beneath him - her looking rather helpless, mostly naked, kind of wet, and trembling under him - his words managed to escape his mind.

"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" he finally choked out.

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care?" she giggled back, raising her head long enough to peck him on the lips again. He let her but pretended to not be so enthusiastic about it.

"You're...like...two years older than me!" he pointed out.

"Don't care!" she peeped as she added another kiss to his lips. He was beginning to get dizzy as she smothered him with kisses. He returned the latest one, in a hopefully absentminded manner so he could get her attention.

"Will you ju-" She cut him off with yet another kiss, but this one lingered. Unlike the other kisses, this wasn't just a lip-lock. Her lips worked his expertly, pulling away half an inch before rubbing against them and then repeating, and he couldn't bring himself to admit that it was torture. He let his eyes drift shut without thinking and before he had realized it he was kissing her back. His longing to be the best reared its ugly head again and he found himself tightening his grip on her hands as well as squishing his knees tighter against hers. A self-conscious mental survey showed him that he had been straddling her waist this entire time - something he hadn't even realized. Lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice until it was too late when Lilythorn's teeth took a sharp nip at his bottom lip, making him jump back. He blinked once, then rose an eyebrow, watching as her face flushed pink. She was officially a _**distraction. **_

She watched as he sat up across her hips, starring down at her. A swirling of heat stirred up in her tummy at the sight of him over her like that. Tilting her head to the side (to appear as if she weren't looking at him), she revealed her neckline to him. Droplets that had seeped from her hair had scurried down the open plain of skin and left enticing little trails down her throat to that valley between her breasts. She noticed his gaze out of the corner of her eye and had to hold back a smirk because he was gaping (whether or not he'd admit it). With a mental chuckle, she struggled with fake protest against his "restraints", the process and "effort" causing her chest to puff out towards him.

"Awww... Are you going to keep me pinned here?" she purred in her silkiest voice. Adrameleck blinked a couple times then grinned and squeezed his hold on her hips with his knees which rewarded him an amused glance.

"You've been teasing me... Since you woke up!" he accused with a smirk. Lilythorn tilted her head and grinned, curving her lips in such a way that he couldn't really tell if she was smirking or just smiling. The whole process was so pathetically innocent that it was obviously fake.

"Are you going to let me up?" she cooed, starring him down with soft lavender eyes. Against his better judgment, the young mage released her wrists but kept himself perched across her waist. The archer was quick to sit up straight so they were nose-to-nose.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a bemused tone as she slipped her fingers through his and snatched his hands so they were held uselessly at his sides.

"You...in a minute," she whispered softly with her lips less than an inch from his. Her breath wisped from her own mouth and danced across his, creating a warm sensation that enveloped his whole face and eventually made its way down his spine to give him warm chills. The heat rushed up into his cheeks and then down into the pit of his stomach, making his system do a flip-flop and it impossible for him too think. Wait...did she just say...? He never had the chance to finish the thought because her lips collided with his again at surprising speed. His eyes blinked rapidly at her forcefulness and his hands instinctually hyperspaced to her shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards. Thoughts of argument flickered in his mind for half a second, then a dizzying sensation clouded his head and made his eyes drift shut. He felt her grip as it snuck behind him and wound itself in his hair, tugging gently. Another touch reached up and ran up over his chest, tickling his collarbone before brushing up his neck so the tendons under the skin twitched. That same hand continued upwards until it made its way over his jaw and to his cheek where it cradled it fondly. For a moment the feeling of losing consciousness, the way you do when you're about to fall asleep, enveloped him but a sudden nip on his lip from nosy teeth made him shudder and his mouth jumped alive. Fingers tips that had been shaking a second ago sparked to life as his mouth pressed firmly against hers and teeth sank down onto her bottom lip, and he was almost sure he heard a squeak-like sound worm its way out from the back of her throat. His hands, which had been resting lamely on her bare shoulders, flattened against her skin. The plain was smooth and cold from the rain, making Adrameleck eager to put his slightly warmer hands on it. Her tiny frame was easy to throw his arms around, his fingers tangling themselves in the untidy ends of her now frizzing hair. Fingertips danced curiously down the path of her spine and between sharp shoulder blades, and he felt her skin twitch under his touch so a shiver ran all through her. His hand played under the hem of the cloth that wrapped around her bust, teasing the skin just under the clasp. An annoyed grumble sound snuck out from her lips as she kissed him quick and messily and he was sure he heard some sort plea come from her mouth. The thought made him dizzy and he mentally spiraled downward so he was wrapped up in her lips again, kissing her fiercely and pressing their mouths together roughly as he popped the clasp behind her back with a quick flip of his hand. A surprised, squeak sound burst from her lips as she pulled back slightly, causing the under garment to fall loosely from her frame, just barely clinging to her enough to cover the ends of her chest. His eyes jumped open and zeroed in appropriately to her bust line which pulled giggles from her throat.

"You're starring..." she muttered under her breath in a husky, air-ridden voice as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek, planting light kisses here and there. His skin caught flame where her mouth had been and soon he was burning all the way down, for she started leaving kisses from his jaw bone, all the way down his jugular and to his collarbone where curious teeth nipped playfully. He felt his mouth open half-heartedly and a gasp almost jumped out but he caught himself in time. During this time, her bra had been pulled away properly, giving him a perfect view of her unblemished chest. His face grew hotter as she looked up at him, a smirk lacing across her lips, and she made her way back up so they were once again nose-to-nose.

"Lily, what are yo-" A sharp kiss cut him off immediately and both of their eyes snapped shut as the archer wrapped them back into a heated rush of kisses. She quickly gripped both his hands, not giving him a moment to think, and brought them to her chest. He didn't have time for a second thought and immediately squeezed fondly. He smirked against her lips, liking the feel of the amazingly soft, water-bed like flesh, and pressed harder. The pressure pulled a soft moan from Lilythorn's lips and the sound whistled through the air towards his ears. A sudden burst of energy and electricity buzzed through him and in a blink of an eye his hands were all over her. They ran down over her stomach, brushing against her ticklish spots to make her squirm, back to her chest where he smothered her with more obsessive squeezes, and then down over her thin frame, caressing her sides and gripping her pleasantly sized hips. He could feel shaking, excited fingernails slowly dragging themselves down his chest, but this only amused him more when she pulled back long enough to mutter a "don't stop" and kept kissing him fervently, nipping and licking at his lips blindly until he parted his mouth enough to let her in. A pleasant sigh escaped his mouth as he felt her close her lips around the tip of his tongue and suck it confidently into her mouth. A bolt of energy shot down his spine and his grip around her tightened, pulling her body to him. A twitch in the back of his mind made him pull back for half a moment. This made the archer open her lavender eyes and the two shared a split-second glance. Air strained to pull itself from his lungs as he stared at her. Dark and light shades of purple swirled in her eyes, almost reflecting the heat on her cheeks, and flashed back and forth between lust and desperation. For a moment his own green eyes shined with pity, rather than the desire that currently ran through him. Did she need him...that badly...?

Her hand cupped his face and brought it to her own, so her lips brushed against his cheeks, his nose, his lips and anywhere else they could reach. He let out a long sigh and quickly pressed his lips to hers again, throwing his self forward and her along with him. She landed squarely on her back, once again with him over, but this time she was too busy gasping for air between kisses to realize how roughly she hit the ground. And too, her body kept arching upwards to meet his so she scarcely touched the dirty, black garment beneath them. Hands that had been excitedly roaming her body traveled downward and hooked daringly on the hem of her cotton panties, teasingly lowering them until a begging whimper from her throat made the young mage slip them all the way off. Smooth, gangly legs that seemed to run a mile long angled upwards and situated to let him get between them, pinching his flanks with her knees and stroking him here and there. Ecstatic hands didn't stop moving as they traced down from her collarbone, over her chest (not neglecting to give demanding squeezes), down over her flat stomach, down to her hips, and then lingered over her pelvis. Flurries of whimpers and pleas jumped from her lips between kisses, causing an uncharacteristic snicker to slip from his own as he snuck his hands lower. They tip-toed over her skin, lower and lower, until his fingers brushed against that area between her legs and he almost tilted his head at the warm, sticky, wet feel. More blood rushed to his face as he pinched and nudged against her ever so slightly, only to feel her muscles twitch and practically pull his digit in. A loud moan burst from her mouth and her body arched upwards against his touch. A mad, desperate sensation swelled up inside him and he pulled his hand back immediately, noticing a pouting expression on her face for half a second before he hovered over her, giving her a forcefully rough kiss all over again.

Someone's impatient hands ripped his boxers off (he wasn't sure if it was her or him) and her small, ample hands ran all over his frame. Her touch was cold, and sharp, and yet blazing at the same time. Fingertips almost tickled him all the way down his body, stopping and gripping tightly on his hip bones so she could pull his body against hers. A gasp jumped from someone's lungs, both again not sure who, at the feeling. A soft, husky whisper of his name made the sensors in his brain spin at inhuman rates and the young mage let slip a growl from his lips as he kissed his best friend savagely, holding her body up against his and feeling up and down the beautiful arch of her back and causing her hips to grind against his. He hissed at the pressure and finally let a moan come from his mouth, desperately muttering words in the mauve-haired girl's ear that no one else would probably ever hear him utter. Shivers shot through her, of which everyone he felt, before she replied to with a quick and airy, "yes!"

Then suddenly, movements became even more instinctual and berserk. He situated himself in a blink of an eye and jerked her against him as he pushed himself against, then easily inside her thanks to her hot, seeping wetness. She responded with a loud gasp, followed by a wicked moan as her long legs wrapped around his tiny waist and locked behind him, squeezing tightly so he was pushed deeper with no hopes of moving. His mouth opened and he more or less copied her sound, forcing air in and out of his lungs with much effort due to his mindless actions. She whispered his name again, causing another excited growl as his lips found her skin again and animalistic kisses were left up and down her supple neck, leaving a trail of cascading marks along her throat. Teeth wolfishly nipped at her neck, biting and sucking. This elicited marvelous sounds from Lilythorn's lips and somehow his body had been to react to these sounds because he rocked against her, back and forth. This made shouts and moans burst from her mouth, to which he couldn't tell if he wanted to scream or moan in response to. He couldn't even tell where his hands were now, or where they were for that matter. Somehow, everything else but the burning body beneath him melted away. Her sounds made him twitch madly and he shoved himself against her, only making them both utter sounds neither thought they'd ever make. Somewhere in this moment, his teeth had bit his lip roughly as he tried with all his effort not to explode out of his body, which seemed quite possible at the moment, and he gripped her shoulders tightly instead, whispering hot words into the ear of the girl beneath him as if his whole being was in his breath. This only tightened her hold on him, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair and twisting and tugging it until he wanted to scream, but not out of anger. This energy just wanted to burst from him and did so through his blazing touches and thrusts, each one more astounding than the next. His name gushed from her lips over and over like water from a floodgate and this sent that buzz through his brain again, shooting what appeared to be cocaine-laced adrenaline through his bloodstream. His muscles contracted until he couldn't think, not that he needed to, and flinched at the speed he just realized he was moving. This only blew his mind and sped him up, sending his heart into a fit of erratic thumping that he swore must've been inhuman, and judging by the writhing of the girl beneath him and her moans, it had a similar effect on hers as well. Gasps jumped from his throat as he slammed into her lanky body, only for the feeling to envelop him more and more every time. It was hot, warm, and wet, and it caressed and squeezed him so that his body rushed to make hers do that even more. His swollen lips nibbled and pulled messily on her ear as he groaned her name, only managing to get about half of it out before gasping. This seemed to cause a fabulous effect on her because her body arched against his more so than ever before and she let a short, scream spasm from her lips. At the same time, somehow his connection with her let him feel what seemed to be every single muscle in her body as it tightened, constricting stiffly around him in so many ways that he echoed her scream. His heart seemed to explode in his chest as he forced his self deep into her where electricity shot through him and all he could do was quiver in ecstasy as waves of pleasure immobilized his body as he crooned her name enthrallingly against her lips. The tautness in their bodies lingered for what seemed like an eternity before something gave way and his energy was suddenly drained out of him. Her muscles released him and he collapsed to his side, rolling onto his flank and absentmindedly pulling her with him. The action separated their forms for a moment and they both let out a shiver at the sudden coldness of being apart, but Lilythorn quickly weaseled her way back into his arms. Gasping for air, he wrapped his arms around her hips, burying his nose into the top of her head where he smelt some strange scent that clung to her hair. He could feel her heartbeat from any square inch of her skin and it was so quick that upon his touch he thought it would kick his hand away, and he was sure his was very similar. It might have been forever, or only a few minutes, that they both laid there (probably not beginning to know what to think), but it was Lilythorn who managed to speak up first.

"...Thank... you..." she whispered under her breath as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Those words made Adrameleck cringe and he took a deep breath before kissing her forehead. It was a nonchalant "you're welcome" of some sorts. He willed his breathing and heart to slow, but failed miserably, and clung her to him as his eyes fluttered shut, swearing he heard a three, small words before he faded out of consciousness.

His green eyes fluttered open in the twilight morning filtering in through the cracks in the rocks of their makeshift stone hut. The ugly squawking of a Shadow Realm blackbird somewhere in one of the dead trees clawed at his ears and made him sit up. He hissed at the sudden coldness, looking back down to realize the warm form of Lilythorn next to him which had apparently kept him warm all night. A half-smile crossed his lips and he rolled his eyes, hardly believing the night's events. He eased himself up, careful not to joust his sleeping partner, quickly gathered his underwear and threw them on before cautiously stepping outside.

It wasn't difficult to find the tree and the site of their previously made fire the night before. His bag was still perched beneath the tree limbs, soaked on the outside, however he picked it up and peered inside to find that the container had been successful enough to keep its contents more or less dry. There was no telling where his green, enchanter's ensemble was; he'd have to recover it later. He pulled a spare tunic from inside his bag and lazily threw it on and was about to start looking for something that Lilythorn could possibly wear when he heard a loud, cantering whinny in the nearing distance. He gazed out at the red Shadow Realm skyline to see a small troop of couple soldiers mounted on war horses. A sigh of relief found its way from his chest when he recognized the flag with Andras' mark painted on it. That must be the party here to relieve them from the scouting mission. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't have to comfort Lilythorn for another night. A tiny twinge in the back of his mind almost made him frown. That was a slightly depressing thought... He forced himself to laugh it off under his breath and his mind ventured off to more events from last night and it was all he could do to gulp and hold down his sudden quickening heartbeat. Words spoken reverberated in his memory, and then three specific ones replayed in his mind. Had they really been said...? He tried to shake the thought as the party approached, but somehow his mind refused to let them go.  
><em>"Okay," <em>he growled in his mind, almost smirking. _"I love you too."_


End file.
